4 Minutes
by MoonshoesMonkfish
Summary: Blaine hears about Kurt's short time as a cheerio and just has to see it for himself


4 Minutes

'Mercedes don't you _dare_!' Kurt shrieked down the phone. Blaine frowned at his boyfriend who was getting increasingly frantic. He probably shouldn't have been listening to his conversation, but it was hard not to when him and Kurt were the only two in the room (he had much better ideas of what they could be doing with this uncommon opportunity, but nothing could distract Kurt from an argument with Mercedes). He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, sliding his feet onto Kurt's lap and preparing himself for a long wait. Besides, if Mercedes had dirt on Kurt, he wanted in on it.

'Cedes _please_ do not put those photos on Facebook,' Kurt whined, 'Yeah of course you looked fabulous, as always, but my ass looked _terrible _in that cheerleading uniform and you know it.'

_Wait, what? _

Blaine sat up and gaped at his boyfriend. Did he seriously just say _cheerleading uniform_? Kurt froze, peering at Blaine through the corner of his eye.

'Crap,' he whispered, 'Mercedes I've gotta go.'

Kurt pressed the end call button and slowly turned to Blaine, who was now looking at him with an amused and slightly impressed look on his face.

'It was a long time ago' Kurt said, cringing.

'How long exactly?'

'Two years.'

Blaine's smile grew and Kurt's blush deepened. Kurt looked down at the floor and mumbled,

'Me and Mercedes were sick of never getting any solos so we joined the cheerios for a while. It wasn't long; we only performed a few songs…'

Blaine scooted up closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him

'Hey,' he murmured, 'Come on don't be embarrassed.' Kurt leaned into him and Blaine hesitated for a second before finally asking what had been bugging him for a while now.

'Hey Kurt?'

'Yeah'

'When you say cheerleading uniform…'

Kurt turned and glared at him

'It was a _men's _uniform, Blaine. With _pants_'

'Oh thank God,' Blaine laughed quietly, quickly erasing images from his mind before forming new ones.

'Hey Kurt?'

Kurt sighed, 'Yes, Blaine?'

Blaine shot him a grin, 'Do you have any videos?' Kurt fell back onto the bed with a groan.

* * *

><p>'Remind me why I'm showing you this?'<p>

'A combination of blackmail and kissing,' Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, dragging his lips across his temple before sitting back on the bed with one eyebrow raised and a smile that said 'I'm waiting…'

Kurt shot Blaine his best bitch glare before reluctantly handing over the laptop and burying his head in the pillows as the familiar opening notes blasted out of the tinny computer speaker. Blaine, however, was now glued to the screen as a younger, sleek haired version of his boyfriend sauntered onto the screen to the opening notes of Madonna's _4 minutes _. The red and white McKinley uniform clung to him just right, showing off his thin body in a way that had Blaine's palms sweating as his mouth grew quickly dry.

_Stop it Blaine, this is not a good root for a dapper young gentleman's mind to be going down._

Blaine forced himself to direct his eyes at his boyfriend's face, to listen to his voice and think about how it complimented Mercedes's so perfectly and how Mercedes really had lost weight since then but… _oh my god. _The Kurt on screen crouched down with a grunt and a bearing of teeth that was just _so hot_ before getting up and swaying his hips along with the rest of the Cheerios. But Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt, always Kurt, as he moved to the beat and _oh those hips. _

_Blaine. Oxygen's always useful._

Oh, right. Blaine drew in a quick breath, a little louder than was intended judging by the way Kurt was now sitting up and peering at him curiously.

'You ok there?'

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, taking a moment to admire how much he had changed in two years, but also how similar he still was to the boy in the video.

'Yeah. Fine. I just… um,' Blaine's mind refused to come up with any sensible words, so as his eyes drifted to the other boy's lips, so smooth and inviting, he gave up trying.

Kurt let out a muffled squeak of surprise before giving in to the kiss, his hand moving instinctively to caress his boyfriend's cheek as Blaine whispered against his lips,

'You are _so hot._'

That was definitely not the reaction Kurt had been expecting, but in that moment, it was exactly what he needed to hear. He broke away from the kiss for just long enough to gaze right into his boyfriend's amber eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered, for only the fourth time that day, before melting back against Blaine's lips.


End file.
